


Use me

by Lilycarroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Crossdressing, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek+Lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my bad, bad English.

This Panties!Derek and Demon!Stiles was produced during Sterek Campaign for Faye (hey! Thanks again!).

 

 

"I love that look on his face...." The demon said with the voice and mouth Stiles.

 

My [Tumblr](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
